


This Feeling's Enough (Juice Ortiz x Female!Reader)

by crimsonheart01



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2020 [11]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Christmas Movies, F/M, Fluff, Lists, Nightmare Before Christmas - Freeform, Wintery fluff, die hard - Freeform, time away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: Juice has been really busy with club lately but still makes time to argue over what movies are definitely Christmas movies.
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/Original Character(s), Juice Ortiz/Original Female Character(s), Juice Ortiz/Reader, Juice Ortiz/You
Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056347
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	This Feeling's Enough (Juice Ortiz x Female!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you aimkatsz for sending in this request. Juicy deserved so much more than what he was given! I hope you like it!
> 
> Prompt: 20. "Nightmare Before Christmas is a Christmas movie, not a Halloween movie."
> 
> Word Count: 1.5K Words
> 
> Playlist: Season of Love - 98°
> 
> Warnings: None

_"This is the season  
The season of love love love  
It's got me believing  
This feeling is enough"  
_ _Season of Love - 98°_

She was reclining into the sofa, her knees up and balancing her trusty notebook against them. She was tapping the pen against the pad repetitively as she was deep in thought. There were only so many days in December, not to mention their odd working hours. She'd written down all her must-watch movies for this month. The ones she absolutely couldn't go without. She knew there were plenty that she could tack on, but it wasn't fair to Juice. She needed to give him a few.

Twelve movies each seemed to be the best way to go. That way, it would manage to get them through the whole month, and if they needed to drop a few, well then, she'd sacrifice a few of his. She smirked to herself at that thought.

In a perfect world, they'd be able to watch one movie a day, but that was never going to work. Not with how busy he'd been with the club the past few weeks, and not with her shifts ramping up now with all the extra foot traffic due to the upcoming holiday. She sighed and stared down at the page again. Biting down on her lip, she crossed out two more movies. They weren't top of the list, so she wasn't too put out by it. She'd make sure that they were in the top picks for next year.

Reading through her list one last time, she smiled and nodded to herself. Perfect. Now all she needed were Juice's picks. Then they'd work out the watch schedule, weaving in and around both their timetables. Leaning forward, she dropped the notebook down on the coffee table, flipped open to the start of the list, and she left a note for him to add his absolute favourites in. She signed her name with a flourish and a little heart.

Yawning, she padded out of the room, flicking off the lights as she went. She probably wouldn't see him until tomorrow night, but at the very least, they had their note-passing to get them through their constant missing of each other.

* * *

**~(SOA)~**

* * *

Juice wiped down the fog off the mirror in the bathroom with one hand. He tilted his head from left to right, stretching out his neck and shoulders. He leaned forward against the counter, staring at the bags under his eyes. The long days and nights were starting to take their toll. He looked and felt like he'd been run over by a truck. With a sigh, he pushed back and grabbed the towel hanging behind the door, wrapping it around his hips.

He walked out into their bedroom, fresh from a shower and looked around. He could still smell the scent of her perfume in the air. He grinned a little to himself. He hadn't been able to spend much time with her in the last little while, but all the little reminders of her laying around the house always kept him hopeful. He knew it wouldn't be like this for much longer. Soon everything would die down, and he'd be back to spending every night cuddled up on the couch with her.

He quickly dressed and shrugged into his kutte as he walked down the length of their hallway towards the kitchen. He spared a glance into the living room and saw a notebook sitting in the middle of the coffee table, opened. He arched an eyebrow, intrigued. Stepping around the divider, he dropped down onto the couch and pulled the notebook towards him.

He smiled at the little note she'd left for him and then picked up the pen before taking a look down the length of the page. He pulled the cap off the pen and narrowed his eyes as he read down her list of must-watch movies. He glanced over one suggestion and paused. That wasn't right. She had to be joking, but just in case she wasn't, he quickly scratched it out and wrote ' _not a Christmas movie_ ' next to it.

After doing another read of hers, he jot down his list, matching her twelve. He snapped the cap back on his pen and tucked it onto the lip of the notebook, leaving it on the counter where she'd find it when she got home.

* * *

**~(SOA)~**

* * *

She could honestly say that she hated working retail. Even on a slow day it was the worst but add in the rush for buying presents, and it made every store close to hell on earth. Thankfully, the day was over, and she was happy to be home. She unlocked the door and shed all her outdoor wear in the front hall before bee-lining for her bedroom, making a quick pit stop to the bathroom.

Stepping into the bathroom found her overwhelmed by the smell of Juice's body wash and cologne. She closed her eyes and smiled, imagining him being home with her right now. She let a small sigh, knowing that it would be soon that they'd be able to get back into their routine. Until then, she would be content with leaving notes for one another and wearing his sweaters when he wasn't around.

Making a stop in the living room, she peered down at the notebook while rolling up the sleeves of Juice's sweater. She pouted in thought at his list when his extra note caught her eye. She paused, leaning down and scowling at his comment. He was clearly delusional. There was no way that movie was a Halloween one. If there was any proof that this holiday movie marathon tradition needed to be done, it was for this reason alone. He obviously didn't know his Christmas movies.

Crossing out his note, she wrote beneath it, **'Nightmare Before Christmas is a Christmas movie, not a Halloween movie.'** Then she read through his list a second time only to note the non-Christmas movie he listed. She crossed out his movie choice and left the same note to him.

* * *

**~(SOA)~**

* * *

It was another late night, but thankfully this time, he would be able to see her in the morning before she left for work instead of just missing her. Juice closed the door behind him with care, locking it silently. It was three in the morning, and he knew she would have to be up early. He didn't want to disturb her, so he pulled off all his clothes and collapsed down onto the couch.

Stretching out along the sofa, he rolled onto his side only to find the notebook in his direct sight. He chuckled to himself, having forgotten about the tradition altogether. Sitting up, he grabbed his phone and turned on the flashlight. He shook his head at her comeback, only to roll his eyes when she crossed out Die Hard on his list.

If Nightmare Before Christmas was a Christmas movie, then there was no way that Die Hard wasn't one too. He considered writing out his retort but chose not to. Instead, he was reminded by how much he missed her and her humour. Sighing to himself, he realized how ridiculous he was being by sleeping out in the living room. If there was a chance to spend even a little bit of time together, he should be taking full advantage of it.

Scooping up the notebook, he padded down the hall and peered through the ajar bedroom door. She was curled up into his pillow, and it made his heartbeat two paces faster. Tiptoeing around to her side of the bed, he slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. She stirred at his touch and murmured his name.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple, "Go back to sleep, baby. I'll be here in the morning."

She nodded sleepily in his embrace, and he felt as she began to drift off.

Dropping the notebook from his hand, he pushed it over the covers, away from them and whispered, "Die Hard is a Christmas movie, babe. You can't veto it if you want me to recognize Nightmare Before Christmas."

He felt her sigh before turning in his arms. She snuggled into his chest, breathing him in.

She pressed a light kiss to the side of his neck before shaking her head, "No. Die Hard isn't a Christmas movie, but Nightmare definitely is."

He laughed at her, "We can argue about it in the morning. I promise."

"Sure," She nodded, "But I'm right."

He smiled but instead of responding, he held her closer to him, glad for her presence in his life. Especially right now. She was strong and kept everything running smoothly between them. He didn't know what he did to deserve her, but he wasn't going to let her go for any reason. For that reason, he was going to let her win their 'argument' in the morning. Plus, they had every other December to come to continue the fight. He'd get her to come around to Die Hard being considered. He knew it. Maybe not this year, but next year was still up in the air.


End file.
